


For Now, This Is Enough

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac wouldn't let the nightmare's stop him. No way, no how,
Relationships: Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For Now, This Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Isabel&Isaac, and I have taken it upon myself to fix that.

"Isaac, look at me."

"I'm kind of busy Isabel-"

Isabel grabbed Isaac's head and turned it towards her.

"You're mad."

"I'm not," he tried to disagree.

"Isaac, you were silent all of today. That's so unlike you. Usually there's at least a grumble at Mr. Spender."

"I'm just tired," Isaac gently tried to remove Isabel's hands, which only held on to his head tighter.

"If you were tired you would lean on someone and purr."

"I don't do that!"

Isabel made a skeptical face, "Yes, yes you do, and Ed still has the video from when we fought that spirit."

Isaac didn't reply to that.

"Look, your silence condemns you. The Isaac I know would have fought back."

"Well maybe you don't know me!" Isaac yelled, ripping Isabel's hands off and slamming the door behind him.

Ed and Max looked up from the other couch.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that Izzy," Ed said, moving to sit next to her.

Isabel smiled at the sentiment, "We both know that isn't true. Isaac may be ridiculous, but he doesn't lie about relationships."

\---

Isaac came back an hour later to collect his backpack. He avoided eye contact with anyone, and tried to leave as soon as he had his backpack. Isabel didn't let him.

"Isaac, you need to speak to us. You can't know what we think just like we don't know what you're thinking."

Isaac took a stuttering deep breath, "It doesn't have anything to do with you. And I wasn't lying, I am tired. I haven't been sleeping the past few nights, so can I please go home to take a nap?"

Isabel didn't move from in front of the door, "And why didn't you get any sleep?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"You're right," Isabel admitted, "You don't. But it would be nice if you told one of your best friends why you aren't getting any sleep."

"Just some stupid nightmares. Can I go now?"

"Fine."

Isabel moved out of the way but not without a worried look. The next day Isaac found himself dragged to a sleepover at the dojo. Despite the noise from people running around below them Isaac quickly fell asleep on top of Isabel, even purring a little when Max rustled his hair.

\---

Isabel woke in the middle of the night to loud screams in her ear. Bolting up with a spectral fist halfway created her head swiveled left and right looking for the threat. Her eyes found Isaac's body next to her, which was tossing and turning and screaming as if he was dying. With barely a touch Isaac woke up, gasping for breath, tears forming in his eyes. Isabel opened her mouth to ask what she could do, but Isaac crushed her in a hug before she could say anything.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while?" he asked.

Isabel wrapped her arms around Isaac, "Of course."

Isaac fell asleep in Isabel's arms, sleeping for more than two hours straight for the first time that week.

\---

Isaac yawned, wearily falling onto the shoulder of whomever was next to him, which happened to be Isabel. In a few breaths he was already asleep. When Isabel felt a pressure on her shoulder she looked down at the sleeping Isaac and couldn't help but feel warm. He trusted her enough to put down all of his shields. Maybe one day he could do it when he was awake. For now though, this was enough.


End file.
